Schatten der Liebe
by Madre
Summary: Ranma 12 von Beginn an mit neuen chars und neuem Verlauf. Prolog sowie kap 1 fertig
1. Prolog

"Gerlaber"

°gedachtes°

Disclaimer

Dies hier ist bzw wird eine Ranma 1/2 FanFic. Es ist deshalb eine FanFic weil jemand anderes (Rumiko Takahashi) die Charaktere und eine dazugehörige Geschichte geschaffen hat und ich (ein Fan dessen) eine fiktive, (erfundene) Geschichte geschrieben habe die mit dem Original (mehr oder weniger) zu tun hat. Eine Ranma 1/2 Fanfic ist es weil es sich hauptsächlich um Ranma, ein zu Geschichtenanfang 16 jähriger Junge, in eine verwunschene Quelle gefallen ist.... (muss ich das alles jetzt hier reinschreiben?) handelt Für diejenigen denen es noch nicht klar ist. Ranma mit seiner Geschichte und all seinen Charakteren gehören nicht mir und ich erhebe auch keinen Anspruch darauf. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte aus Spaß und ich will daran kein Geld verdienen.

Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse: Sollten Elemente aus anderen Geschichten etc. hier auftauchen, gehören auch die dem geistlichen Erfinder und nicht mir, auch mit ihnen werde ich kein Geld machen. Ich werde selber werde eigene selber erfundene Charaktere und eine eigenständige Geschichte reinbringen. Diese gehören mir und ich bitte darum nix zu klauen.

Nur weil diese Geschichte einen Disclaimer hat heißt es nicht das sie auch gut ist. Ich bin Anfänger seit also nachsichtig.

Man hörte einen Mann räuspern "aähem" danach konnte man noch immer ein lautes Rascheln Räuspern und tuscheln vernehmen. Der Mann stellte sich vor die Leinwand und zückte ein Megaphon "Seit ruhig auf dem billigen Plätzen da hinten! Es fängt an!" Wie auf Kommando verdunkelte sich das Kino und die Vorschau eines Filmes wurde eingeblendet. Steffan saß gaaanz hinten neben ihm saß Yvonne.

Steffan: "Der Horrorfilm hat eine seh gute Wertung gekriegt"

Yvonne: "Hoffentlich ist er wirklich so gut"

Steffan: "Ich hoffe das wir nachher nicht kontrolliert werden, der Film ist ja schließlich erst ab 18 - und Karten haben wir ja auch nicht"

Yvonne: "Und wenn, dann können die eh nix mehr machen. Wir werden ihn schon gesehen haben"

Steffan: "Naja wir müssten dann das Geld zahlen welches wir nicht haben - Aber reingekommen sind wir ja..."

Yvonne: "Einfach war es nicht...Der Film fängt an"

Steffan: "..."

------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------

Wenige Minuten vorher.

Die beiden standen vor dem Kino. Es regnete wie aus Eimern und es fing schon an zu Dämmern.

Steffan: "Und was jetzt? Ich hab kein Bock im Regen rumzulaufen!"

Yvonne: "hmm" Sie blickt zum Kino "Ich hab gehört das heut eine Filmpremiere anläuft - ein Horrorfilm"

Steffan: "Hast du Geld?"

Yvonne: "Brauchen wir welches?"

Steffan: "?" Yvonne: "Du weißt schon"

Steffan: "Na wenn du meinst"

Sie betraten gemeinsam das Kino. Im Eingangssaal befanden sich der Schalter. ein Kiosk und zwei Gänge, wobei einer von ihnen von einem Ticketmännchen bewacht wurde. Das Kino war wirklich brechend voll, die Leute traten sich gegenseitig auf die Füße und die Schlange vor dem Schalter reichte bis zur anderen Seite der Halle.

Steffan: "Es wird auffallen wenn wir Plätze besetzten die von anderen reserviert wurden"

Yvonne: "Dann müssen wir dafür sorgen das sie nicht von jemanden reserviert wurden"

Steffan: "Wie sollen wir das machen?"

Yvonne: "Weiß ich nicht" Steffan: "?:.."

Yvonne: "Vielleicht klappts auch so...wollen wir anfangen?"

Steffan: "Ok los gehts"

Steffan ging zu dem Ticketmännchen und blickte ihn fragend an, während Yvonne sich unauffällig in der Menge verlor.

Ticketmännchen: "Suchen sie etwas?"

Steffan: "Ich suche die Toilette"

Ticketmännchen: "Die ist da hinten (zeigt zum anderen Gang) Sie müssen den Gang entlang und dann die dritte Tür rechts"

Steffan: "Ok vielen Dank"

Ticketmännchen: "Gern geschehen"

Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt alleine. Von Yvonne gab es kein Zeichen mehr. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu den Toiletten. Als er im Gang vor dem Klo war blieb er kurz stehen als würde er konzentriert lauschen. Er öffnete die Tür und sein Blick blieb auch gleich am Gatter kleben, welches mit Schrauben an der Decke befestigt war. Er stellte sich direkt unter das Gatter und sprang dann hoch...und er blieb an der Decke kleben...nicht ganz er hatte von irgendwoher Gumminoppen hervorgeholt und sie an seine Beine und Arme geheftet. Er nahm Sein Schweizer Taschenmesser heraus und fing an zu schrauben...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

zur nahezu selben Zeit bei Yvonne...

Yvonne: °Der war ja auch zu blöd der Typ hat sich voll leicht ablenken lassen°

Sie musste irgendwie anfangen zu grinsen. Sie betrat gerade das Kino 1 und bewegte sich zu den hintersten Reihen die gleichzeitig auch die höchsten waren. Noch war es hell im Kino und der Geräuschpegel war vergleichbar mit dem einer Eisenbahn - einer sehr kleinen Eisenbahn. Sie setzte sich und wartete...Auf einmal viel vor ihr ein Seil zu Füßen und kurz darauf kam Steffan daran heruntergeklettert.

Yvonne: "Mach es bloß nicht unauffällig"

Steffan: "Niemand hat etwas gesehen"

Er zog an dem Seil, plop kam es herunter und er ließ es gekonnt verschwinden.

Yvonne: "Hast du Poporn?"

Er griff als Antwort hinter seinen Rücken und holte eine Tüte hervor.

Yvonne: "Du bist ein Schatz"

Steffan: "Ich weiß - Hast du das mit den Plätzen erledigt?"

Yvonne: "Ja hab ich" Steffan: "Verrätst du mir auch wie?"

Yvonne: "Hmmm...jj nein"

Steffan: "..."

Das Gespräch wurde von zwei Männern unterbrochen die ein paar Plätze weiter anfingen sich zu streiten

Unbekannter Mann 1: "Gib mir die Tüte!"

Nr1 versuchte nach der Tüte zu grabschen

Unbekannter Mann 2: "Nein kauf dir doch selber welche!"

Unbekannter Mann 1: "Ich hatte dir doch extra Geld dafür gegeben!"

Nr1 versuchte es wieder aber Nr2 hatte die Tüte gepackt und hielt sie nun weit über seinen Kopf

Unbekannter Mann 2: "Das hast du nicht!"

Unbekannter Mann 1: "Das hab ich ja wohl"

Nr1 versuchte verzweifelt die Tüte zu kriegen und fuchtelte mit seinen Armen herum

Unbekannter Mann 2: "Nein das hast du nicht und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"

Unbekannter Mann 1: "Oh jetzt gib schon her!"

Nr1 sprang nach der Tüte kriegte sie zu packen und die beiden Herren rissen die Tüte entzwei. Das Resultat daraus kann man erahnen.

Unbekannter Mann 1: "Jetzt schau doch an was du angerichtet hast!"

Unbekannter Mann 2: "Wieso ich du warst es doch der..."

Steffan konnte nicht weiter zuhören und beschloß sich einzugreifen.

Steffan: "Jetzt Hört auf euch zu streiten!"

Unbekannter Mann 1&2: "Aber"

Steffan: "Nix aber! Hier habt ihr zwei Tüten und seit still. Aber vergesst nicht nachher hier sauberzumachen!"

Steffan setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Yvonne: "Oh wie uneigennützig von dir"

Steffan: "Das war nicht uneigennützig - schau mal da"

Er zeigte zur Treppe die zu diesen Plätzen führte. Ein Mann der offenbar zum Kino gehörte machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Offenbar wollte er hinaufkommen um die ganze Sache zu regeln und als er sah das alles erledigt was kehrte er wieder um.

Yvonne: "Und ich dachte schon..."

Steffan: "Was dachtest du?"

"Seit ruhig auf dem billigen Plätzen da hinten! Es fängt an!"

Der Mann von grade eben machte diese Ansage.Der Saal verdunkelte sich...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yvonne: "los wir sind spät dran"

Steffan: "jaja"

Steffan streifte sich noch schnell seine Jacke über und verließ das Haus. Vor dem Haus wartete Yvonne bereits ungeduldig.

"Was brauchst du immer solange?"

Yvonne: Er schloß das Grundstückstor und die beiden gingen los

Steffan: "Ich lass mich nunmal nicht gerne hetzen vor allem nicht morgens. Außerdem können wir uns ruhig etwas Zeit lassen wir haben jetzt Herr Bruns"

Yvonne: "Achja stimmt...Was ist eigentlich los mit dem? Der scheint dich irgendwie zu mögen!?"

Steffan: "Was weiß ich... wahrscheinlich weil ich ihm als einziger Wirklich zuhöre..."

Yvonne: "...na wenn du meinst..."

Nach wenigen Schritten fing sie an zu erzählen

Yvonne: "Sag mal hast du schon gehört mit wem Nathalie jetzt zusammen ist?

Steffan: "ja mit Vogt"

Yvonne: "Stimmt woher weißt du das?"

Steffan: "sie hats mir erzählt"

Yvonne: "wann?"

Steffan: "als sie letztens mal bei mir war"

Dieser Satz hatte sie sichtlich getroffen und sie wurde auf einen Schlag plötzlich etwas stiller.  
Steffan dem diese Reaktion nicht so recht behagte sagte lieber noch etwas.

Steffan: "und ich habe mich schlappgelacht als ich es gehört hatte, sie ist echt immer mit den Typen zusammen, von denen ich meist nicht so viel halte..."

Dieser Satz schien sie etwas beruhigt zu haben. Aber nur etwas. Mittlerweile waren sie auf dem Schulhof angekommen und es begann wieder zu regnen.

Steffan: "Man man man, in letzter Zeit regnet wes ja nurnoch"

Yvonne: "Aber es regnet meist nicht so lang"

Steffan: "Zum Glück; ich hab so das Gefühl, das ich kurz vor einer Erkältung stehe."

Sie betraten das Schulgebäude und gingen jetzt durch diverse GängeMan hörte das klingeln zur Stunde als sie am Lehrerzimmer vorbeigingen

Schulrektor: "Soso Herr Stolz mal wieder zu spät"

Der Schulrektor verließ grade das Lehrerzimmer. Offensichtlich hatte er noch etwas mit den Lehrern besprochen

Steffan: "Öhm ja ich hab mich etwas ablenken lassen"

Schulrektor: "Was stehst du hier noch so rum? Geh in deine Klasse"

Steffan: "Ich bin schon weg"

°Er kann es einfach nicht lassen...°

Die beiden traten in de Klasse Herr Bruns saß bereits auf dem Lehrerstuhl

Steffan: "los geh schnell auf deinen Platz"

Yvonne: "ja"

Sie huschte schnell und unauffällig auf ihren Platz

Steffan: "Guten Morgen Herr Bruns!"

Herr Bruns: "Guten Morgen Herr Stolz, setzten sie sich bitte unauffällig"

Steffan: "Was müssen sie immer so früh hier sein?"

Herr Bruns: "Dafür werde ich bezahlt"

Steffan: "Sie können sich doch ruhig Zeit lassen"

Herr Bruns: "Ich lasse mir Zeit denn immerhin warte ich auf alle Schüler die so früh zur Schule nicht kommen. Außerdem werde ich eigentlich nur dafür bezahlt hier zu sitzen und etwas zu reden und dafür nicht dass die Schüler wirklich was lernen. Würde mein Gehalt sich an den Leistungen der Schüler orientieren würde ich soviel Geld nicht verdienen. Daher also komme ich früher her tue so als ob ich unterrichten würde und ihr tut so als ob ihr zuhören würdet."

Steffan: "Aha"

Der Unterricht verlief weiterhin ziemlich ereignislos, bis auf...

Es klingelte zur Pause Die Schüler liefen alle einige mit mehr und einige mit weniger Eile auf den Schulhof. Als fast alle draußen waren, da fing es plötzlich an zu schneien und ein eisiger Wind wehte über den Schulhof. Die folgende Reaktion war das alle Schüler ihre Hände in ihren Taschen versenkten. Die meisten rissen sie Plötzlich raus und blickten verwundert auf einen Zettel den sie offenbar alle in ihren Taschen fanden. Fast wie von einem Bann besessen lasen sie alle diesen Zettel. Und noch während sie ihn lasen verschwanden die Zettel plötzlich wieder.

Steffan: "Was war das?"

Junge "was?"

Steffan: "Hast du, hast du das nicht gesehn?"

Junge "Was soll ich gesehn haben?"

Steffan: "Öhm; Da war grad ne megageile chica bin dann mal weg"

Steffan löste sich aus dem Kreis rumstehender Jungs und ging auf die Suche nach Yvonne

Junge: "und was ist mit euch los?

Junge2: "..."

Junge3: "..."

Junge: "Hey schlaft ihr oder was?"

Man konnte ein paar kleinere Regungen an den Jungs feststellen

Junge: "Man hört auf zu träumen"

Sie schienen mit einen Schlag wieder voll da zu sein

Junge2: "Wie was?

Junge: "Was war los?

Junge3: "Weiß nicht"

Junge2: "Müssen wohl alle eingenickt sein"

Junge3: "Soll vorkommen"

Junge "Ich hab gehört das es sowas schon öfter in Amerika gab"

Steffan fand Yvonne schließlich. Sie stand mit nem Typen rum der grad scheinbar eingeschlafen war und sie war mächtig sauer auf ihm, weil er einfach so eingeschlafen war.

Steffan: "Hey Yvonne komm mal her"

Yvonne: "Was ist?"

Steffan: "Haste das nicht gesehn?"

Yvonne: "Ach meinste das mit dem Zettel oder das, dass auf einmal einige eingeschlafen sind.

Steffan: "Beides"

Yvonne: "Doch das hab ich gesehn"

Steffan: "Da wär ich jetzt nicht drauf gekommen"

Yvonne: "Ich weiß"

Steffan: "Was steht denn auf deinem Zettel"

Yvonne: "Du kommst mit mir"

Steffan: "Bitte?"

Yvonne: "Das stand auf dem Zettel; Du kommst mit mir - und was steht auf deinem?"

Steffan: "Du hast noch viel Arbeit vor dir. Du wirst ihm helfen; Nur dann kommst du zu dem was du willst."

Yvonne: "Wow Das bringt uns wirklich weiter..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In der Nacht am selben Tag

Steffan lag in seinem Bett und wälzte sich hin und her. Er hatte einen Alptraum

"Was soll das heißen du liebst mich nicht"  
"Hast du nicht gewusst das ich dich liebe?  
"Du hättest es mir früher sagen sollen und nicht..."

Der Traum war sehr stark obwohl kaum etwas in sienem Gedächtnis übrig blieb. Als er erwachte war er schweißgebadet. Es war in seinem Zimmer zu warm und stockdunkel, aber er kannte seinen Weg so wankte er schlaftrunken zum Fenster und öffnete es. Gegen seine Erwartungen kam ein Luftzug von hinten und berührte seinen Nacken. Er hörte wie ein Geräusch von hinten kam und er drehte sich plötzlich um. Er sah nichts aber er spürte eine Präsenz in seinem Zimmer.

°wieso hab ich es nicht bemerkt°

Kaum war der Gedanke zu Ende gedacht so war er wieder im Schlaf. Er hörte nichts mehr, und er spürte auch ansonsten nichts.

Dann erwachte er, blickte kurz zur Decke, sah das es dunkel war und das der Mond noch hoch am Himmel stand. Dann drehte er sich zur Seite, schob seinen Arm, als Kissen unter seinen Kopf uns schlief weiter ein.

Dann erwachte er wieder.  
Der Sonnenschein blendete ihn in den Augen, und die Blätter über ihn taten nichts dagegen ihn vorm blenden zu schützen.

Steffan: °Blätter???°

-----------------------------------

So hier erstma Prolog endlich aggeschlossen. Kapitel 1 folgt sehr bald.


	2. Kapitel 1 zwei durch zwei durch zwei ma...

Schreibezeichen

das Schreibezeichen deuten an das ich ncoh nicht fertig bin mit dem kapitel...

es hilft mir eigentlich nur, damit ich weiß wo ich weiter schreiebn soll

ja genau ich bin immernoch nicht fertig aber hoffentlich bald

Steffan blinzelte einmal, dann ein zweites Mal. Tatsählich seine Zimmerdecke hatte sich in einen Baum verwandelt, ER stand auf und schaute sich um. Er hatte unter einem einsamen Baum der sich mitten auf einer Wiese befand übernachtet. Wenn er zu der einen Seite blickte, so sah er einen Wald, wenn er jedoch an den Kühen, die auf der Wiese grasten vorbeiblickte, so sah er ein kleines Dorf. Seine doch recht gute Intuition sagte ihm das er wohl besser zum Dorf gehen sollte. Schließlich ist jegliche Art der Zivilisation besser als die Wildnis - oder etwa nicht?

Steffan begab sich auf den Weg zum Dorf, und je näher er ihm kam, umso unwohler fühlte er sich. Von weiten sah das Dorf recht friedlich aus, doch wenn man es näher betrachtete so sah man doch eindeutig etwas kriegerisches an ihm haften, wie etwa die teilweise blutbeschmierten Palisaden oder aber auch die grimmig drein schauenden Wächterninnen.

Ja sehrwohl WächterINNEN nicht WächtER. Als er näherkam machte einer der Wächterinnen die andere Wächterin aufmerksam, da diese grade am schärfen ihrer "Lanze" war. Wobei das nicht wirklich Lanzen waren, sondern eher längere Stöcker die an ihren Enden geschwungene Klingen hatten. Alles in einen machte das einen nicht wirklich einladenden Eindruck.

Wächterin1: "Was du wollen Mann?

Steffan: "Ich wollte nur nach dem Weg fragen"

Wächterin2: "Wohin willst du"

Steffan: "Ich weiß es nicht; Ich weiß nicht einmal wo ich grade bin"

Wächterin2: " Du bist in der Quinghai Provinz, Joketsozuko (hieß das so)

Steffan: "Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen das ich in China bin?

Wächterin1: Hahaha, was du denken? Glauben das sind in USA und sprechen chinesisch? Hahahahaha"

Wächterin2: Geh jetzt, du bist unerwünscht"

Steffan: "Aber"

Die beiden gingen langsam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu "Jajaja schon gut regt euch ab, kein Grund hier Streß zu schieben". Steffan, etwas von der Panik getrieben, drehte sich um und verschwand schneller als er es vor hatte zu tun. Er sah sich um und ging in die Richtung die ihm am besten Gefiel.

Nach einiger Zeit schon kam er zu einem Tal. Von weiten hatte es den Anschein als ob hier Edelsteine oder Eis sein würden, da die Gegend irgenwie gefunkelt hatte. Als er näher kam, sah er jedoch das es jediglich viele Quellen waren und das Sonnenlicht sich darin wiederspiegelte.

In diesen Quellen befanden sich Bambusstäbe wobei es 2 Typen besonders lustig fanden darauf rumzubalancieren. Irgendwie machten diese Quellen einen sehr starken fernöstlichen Gesamteindruck. Diese beiden Menschen schienen sich zu bekämpfen, und Steffan wurde fast magisch von den Kampfgeräuschen angezogen die sie von sich gaben. Doch etwas verlangte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ab; Die Quelle die vor ihm stand rührte sich kein bisschen. Es war kein einziges Wellchen zu sehen. Dann versank Steffan plötzlich in seinem Spiegelbild durch die Macht der Quelle hineingezogen...Nein nicht wirklich...Wie sich später herausstellte wurde er von einem Panda hineingeworfen...

Kapitel 1 Zwei durch Zwei durch Zwei macht 1/2

Der Panda schrieb etwas auf sein Schild ´Ranma sag, Ist er tot?´

Ranma: "Wenn er tot ist dann ist es deine Schuld"

Der Panda wollte was erwiedern, doch dann viel ihm ein, das er garnicht reden konnte. 'Wieso meine Schuld?'

Ranma: "Weil du ihn da reingeschmissen hast, vielleicht darum?"

Der Panda kritzelte wieder etwas 'Was kann ich dafür wenn er nicht schwimmen kann'

Ranma: "Pop das hat damit nichts zu tun, schließlich wars bei mir nicht anders!"

Ranma schaute an sich hinab. Genma hatte nicht nur den armen Jungen in die Quelle geschmissen sondern ihn auch gleich mit. Das Resultat war, das sich auf einmal zwei Personen bei Kontakt mit kaltem Wasser in Mädchen verwandelten - Und ein Genma in ein Panda.

Ranma missviel der Gedanke, dass er nichts an seinem Schicksal machen konnte und jetzt schon wieder den Fluch hatte. Alles dank seinem Vater...Sein Vater ist der Ursprung für all seine Qualen: Die Katzenfobie, den Fluch, unzählige Verlobte... um nur ein paar zu nennen.

Ranma: "Ach Poooops?"

Ranma schaute irgendwie ´bösartig' zu seinem Vater. Der wiederum krikelte was auf ein Schild. 'was ist?'

Ranma knackte mit seinen Knöcheln

Ranma: "Ich muss mich noch bei dir ´bedanken´!"

Ranma fuhr seine Kampfaura hoch, und ging in eine Kampfposition. Der Panda-Vater zog es vor nicht zu kämpfen und benutzte daher die ultimative Geheimtechnik der Schule für Schlägereien aller Art - Er lief weg und wirbelte eine Staubspur hinter sich auf die ihm verfolgte. Ranma nahm seine Arme vor seinen Körper und formte eine riesige Kugel blauen Lichts. °Sie ist größer als selbst Ryoga sie damals machte° Er ließ die Kugel los und sie flog auf Genma-Panda zu, welcher sich schon in einer geraumen Distanz zu Ranma befand und nurnoch sehr klein zu sehen war. Die Kugel holte aber sehr schnell auf und knockte Genma mit einem 'puff' weg.

Ranma: "Der wird wohl erstmal Ruhe geben"

Steffan kam wieder zu bewusstsein und fühlte sich plötzlich irgendwie anders. Er stand auf und sah wie in kleiner Entfernung ein seeehr gutaussehendes Mädchen mit roten Haaren und einem Zopf einen seeeeehr großen Energieball formte und auf jemanden draufschmiss.

Kurz darauf grinste dieses Mädchen über beide Ohren und tat als ob sie Staub von sich abklopfen würde. Dann drehte sie sich zu Steffan um und kam auf ihn zu. Steffan viel flüchtig auf, dass der Trainingsanzug, den sie trug etwas zu groß für sie und etwas unvorteilhaft für sie war.

Ranma: "Wie ich sehe bist du aufgewacht"

Steffan: "Ja...Öhm was ist passiert"

Ranma: "Mein Vater hat dich in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Mädchens geworfen..."

"Sehr seh traurige Geschichte erzählen von junges Mädchen hier ertrunken vor vielen hundert Jahren. Jetzt jeder der fallen in Quelle, verwandeln in junges Mädchen" fuhr eine Stimme fort.

Steffan sprang überrascht auf...er hatte nicht bemerkt, das sich noch jemand in seiner Nähe befand.

Ranma: "Das ist der Touristenführer hier...(zum Touristenführer) Können sie schonmal Wasser aufsetzen"

Touriführer: "Ich gehn jetzt für Sirs machen Wasser warm"

Der JTF (Jusenkyotouristenführer ...ist zu anstrengend das imma auszuschreiben) verschwand in Richtung einer Hütte die einsam hier in der Gegend stand.

Auf einmal machte es klick und Steffan schaute an sich hinunter. Da wo was nicht sein sollte war etwas...und da wo einmal was war...Steffan griff sich zwischen die Beine..da war nichts mehr.

Viele Menschen verkraften eine Geschlechtsumwandlung ohne Narkose nicht sehr gut und Steffan gehörte definitiv zu diesen Menschen und so schaute er noch einmal geschockt hoch und viel um.

Der JTF hatte das gesehen als er in seine Hütte ging und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf °Jugend hält nichtmehr soviel aus wiefrüher°

Er erwachte wieder in einer Hütte, die er als die vom JTF vermutete. Ranma und Der JTF saßen an einem Tisch und aßen gerade etwas. Die Hütte war gefüllt von dem Geruch von etwas gebratenem und Steffan bekam plötzlich Hunger.

Ranma spürte, dass Steffan erwacht war un drehte sich zu ihm um.

Ranma: "Hast du Hunger"

Steffan: "Ja und zwar einen riesigen."

Steffan stand auf und setzte sich zu ihnen. Er bemerkte, dass er wieder ER war, doch der Gedanke dass er jetzt immer bei Kontakt mit Wasser... Steffan musste sich schütteln.

JTF: "Sein Sir kalt? Ich dann werden mehr heizen"

Steffan: "Nein nein es geht schon."

Steffan wusste nicht genau was es zu Essen gab und es war ihm auch ziemlich egal. Er nahm sich eine Schüssel voll davon und aß es. Als alle fertig waren fing der JTF an das Geschirr wegzuräumen, aber Ranma schien irgendein Gedanke zu quälen.

Ranma: "Es tut mir wirklich Leid das mein Vater dich auch reingeworfen hat, er ist halt manchmal ein Idiot"

Steffan: "Ist schon ok..(Steffan kam eine geniale Idee)..du kannst es gut machen"

Ranma: "Wie?"

Steffan: "Sorg dafür, dass ich mit euch mitkommen darf"

Ranma: "Das kann schwer werden"

Steffan: "Sag deinem Vater, dass ihr dann einen Vorteil habt, da ich chinesich sprechen kann. Ihr müsst somit den Führer nicht mitnehmen und bezahlen. Und ich habe eine gute Idee wie wir sicher durch das Gebiet der Amazonen kommen. ich denke damit kannst du deinen Vater überzeugen" °Naja das mit den Amazonen weniger,aber...°

Ranma: "Hey wieso willst du überhaubt mit uns kommen?"

Steffan: "Ihr reist doch nach Japan oder? Ich wollte sowieso dahin!"

Ranma: "Woher weißt du das wir nach Japan reisen?"

Steffan: "Ihr macht irgendwie den Eindruck, als ob ihr aus Japan stammt, und schließlich müsst ihr früher oder später ja zurück, oder?

°Sag mir lieber woher DU weißt, dass ihr nach Japan reist! Das kannst du doch garnicht wissen Ranma Saotome...Ich weiß wer du bist...°

Ranma: "Ach ja das macht Sinn..."

Steffan musste sich ja schließlich was ausdenken... er wusste dass früher oder später Ranma wahrscheinlich die logik des gesagten widerlegen kann, aber vorerst war er gerettet.

Steffan: "Ach übrigens ich heiße Steffan Stolz" (Er gibt Ranma die Hand)

Ranma: "Und ich heiße Ranma Saotome" (Sie schütteln die Hände)

Ranma: "Du kommst nicht hier aus der Gegend oder?"

Steffan: "Nein ich komme eigentlich aus Europa und bin auf Durchreise und bin wie gesagt jetzt auf dem Weg nach Japan"

Ranma: "Nagut dann mach dich bereit ich suche nach meinem Vater und dann gehen wir los.."

Ranma schaute Steffan an und fragte sich was da am Bild nicht passte...Ihm viel nicht auf, dass Steffan überhaubt keine Reisetasche oder ähnliches dabei hatte.

Wenige Zeit später befanden sie sich auf dem Weg. Ranma hatte seinen Vater 'überzeugt', welcher zu dem Zeitpunkt bewusstlos und geknebelt an einem Seil hinter ihnen her gezogen wurde. Sie kamen in dem kleinen Waldstück an, welches sich unmittelbar vor dem Amazonendorf befand und wo Steffans Reise begann. Sie schlugen 2 Zelte auf einer gutgelegenen Position auf und weckten Genma. Als dieser wieder bei Bewusstsein war versprach er unauffällig Ranma und Steffan durch das Dorf zu folgen, um sich Nahrung zu besorgen. Und wenn es nach Genma ging sich das Amazonentunier anzuschauen. Aber es geht ja nicht nach Genma, oder?

Während des Weges zum Dorf tuschelten Ranma und Steffanie etwas

Ranma: "Ob das wirklich klug ist Pops mitzunehmen"

Steffanie: "Ja klar es wird schon passen...Ich muss nur einmal kurz verlieren und wir sind ihn los"

Ranma: (ganz ganz leise)"Psss er versucht mitzuhören. (laut) Wir sind schon da"

Die drei Standen allesamt in Jusenkyoform vor dem Tor des Dorfes. Man konnte schon von weitem Jubel und Kampfgeräusche aus dem Dorfinneren hören.

Wächterin: "Ist das euer Tier?"

Ranma: "Ja"

Wächterin: "Dann gebt darauf acht, denn ihr seit dafür verantwortlich. Ihr dürft passieren"

Sie drangen allesamt in die Menge ein und versuchten klarzukommen. Sie versuchten sich nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren was sich allerdings als sehr schwer erwies. Steffanie blickte sich verwirrt um. In der Menge konnte er Ranma nicht mehr ausmachen.

War er nicht grade eben noch hinter ihm? Er konnte ihn auch nicht durch seine Aura finden, da die Leute um ihn herum alle sehr starke Auren hatten. Nicht nur das, es kämpfte nebenbei auch immer jemand, was ihre Auren verrückt spielen ließ. Ranmas Vater war auch nicht mehr auszumachen, was nichts Gutes heißen konnte. Steffanie vermutete, dass er sich bereits über Die Siegesprämie, das Essen hergemacht hatte.

Sie mussten ihren Plan also wohl aufgeben. Steffanie schaute auf einmal in Richtung des Tores. Er hatte die Erschütterung einer Aura gespürt. Es war eine wahrlich starke Erschütterung, wenn er sie durch diesen Wirrwar an Auren spüren konnte. Steffanie schaute sich um, in der Erwartung, dass sich jetzt viele Amazonen zum Tor stürzten.

Aber nichts davon - die einzigsten Reaktionen waren flüchtige Blicke in die Richtung, in der das Tor lag. Steffanie drängelte sich durch die Menge und versuchte das Tor zu erreichen...

Derweil...

Ranma stand einem Menschen gegenüber, der vollständig in eine Robe gehüllt war, und zudem noch eine rote Aura um sich herum manifestiert hatte. Ranmas Aura hingegen war noch nicht so stark aufgebaut, doch sie verlief um ihm herum und bildete einen Kontrast mit seinen Konturen.

°Was passiert hier? Zieht er Kraft von mir ab?°

Die beiden standen vor Ranmas Zelt, wie sie da hin kamen war ein Rätsel.

Der Mann: "Ich spüre etwas an dir, was ich nicht spüren sollte"

Ranma: "Tja dann solltest du aufhören etwas an mir zu spüren"

Der Mann: "Es tut mir zwar leid, aber ich werde dich auslöschen müssen"

Ranma: "Ich merke richtig wie leid es dir tut! ... Aber wir werden noch sehn wer hier wen auslöscht!"

Ranma ging in seine Standartkampfstellung, doch der Mann bewegte sich nicht ein Stück. Das einzigste, was sich an ihm änderte, das war seine Aura: Sie verlor an Bewegung, schien still zu stehen und änderte ihre Farbe - sie ähnelte nun der Form und Farbe eines Feuers.

Ranma stürzte sich auf den Mann, doch nach wenigen Schritten schoß eine Säule aus Feuer vor ihm empor. Nicht viel und es hätte vielleicht grilled Ranma gegeben. Der Mann hob seine Hände und Ranma war plötzlich umgeben von einer Wand aus Feuer. Ranma war gefangen und außerdem hatte er igrendwie das unangenehme Gefühl, das die Wände aus Feuer immer näher kamen. Auf einmal hörten sie sich auf zu bewegen. Er hörte nurnoch entfernt eine Stimme sprechen...

Steffanie war am Tor angelangt. Das erste, was ihm auffiel waren die bewusstlosen Amazonen die hier rumlagen. Zumindest hoffte er, dass sie bewusstlos waren, sie sahen fürchterlich zugerichtet aus.

Er spürte wie in der Nähe Ranmas Aura ansprang und sah wie in einem kleinem Waldstück, welches genau am Dorf angrenzte, eine Säule aus Feuer in den Himmel drang. Er sprintete los, doch in ihm mehrten sich die Zweifel. Er würde Ranma nicht unterstützen können, wenn dessen Gegner in der Lage ist Feuersäulen zu bilden. Steffanie wusste auch ganz genau, dass er nie Ranma das Wasser reichen können würde, auch wenn er die nächsten 10 Jahre lang Tag und Nacht nur mit trainieren verbringen würde. Steffanie sah nun, das Ranma durch eine Feuerwand eingeschlossen wurde, die sich wie ein Lasso um ihn zusammenzog.

Steffanie: "Hey du hör auf!"

Mann: "Ich hab nicht erwartet, dass sich hier noch ein Dimensionsreisender befindet"

Steffanie: °Noch einer?° "Verschwinde von hier!"

Mann: "Nicht ich werde verschwinden, sondern ihr werdet es!"

Der Mann bildete einen Ball aus Feuer und warf´ihn auf Steffanie zu. Steffanie der durch das Licht geblendet war hielt automatisch seine Hand als Lichtschutz dem Ball entgegen und als er die Hitze spürte schlug er nach dem Ball - und auf einmal war er verschwunden.

°Wow das ist doch ´die´ Idee° Er machte eine Bewegung mit seiner Hand und auf einmal war der Feuerball wieder da; nur diesmal auf dem Weg zum verhüllten Mann.

Mann: "Es wird Zeit zu gehen"

Der Mann war vom einem zum anderen Mal verschwunden, er hatte sich regelrecht in Luft aufgelöst. Der Flammenball flog nun geradewegs auf das Dorf der Amazonen zu. Auf einmal kam ein Mix aus Mumie und Gnom, sich fortbewegend auf einem knorrigen Stock aus dem Tor gehüpft (Bei näherem betrachten hätte man erkennen können, dass es eine Frau war...die seeeehr alt war). Als sie den Feuerball auf sich zukommen sah, machte sie komische Drehungen und auf einmal entstand um sie herum ein kleiner Tornado mit dem Sie den Ball wegblies.

Mumie: "Du hast es gewagt...!"

Der Frau blieb die Stimme weg. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und schmiss ihren Stock Steffanie entgegen. Bevor Steffanie überhaupt merkte was passiert war, lag er schon bewusstlos und mit einer dicken Beule am Kopf auf dem Boden. Nur gut das er nun eine sie war, denn sonst würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich schon tot sein.

Infokasten - Was ist grade passiert?

Steffanie hatte gerade in der Geschichte einen Feuerball verschwinden lassen und ihn dann wieder ´hervorgeholt´ Es handelt sich hierbei um die berühmt-berüchtigte Subspace-Tasche...Das ist die HiddenWeapon Technik von Mousse, doch Steffanie kann sie hier in der Fic von Anfang an.

Es werdem jetzt einige behaupten "Hey wieso kann der so einfach eine Attacke abwehren?" Dazu sag ich tja öhm keine Ahnung. Mir kam die Idee irgendwie und die Tatsache, dass er es einmal geschafft hat, heißt ja NICHT, dass er das jetzt dauernd kann...(Zumindest das mit Attacken usw.)

Und solchartige Attacken bestehen aus Energie, warum also sollte man sowas nicht auch in diese Subspacetasche packn können? Man könnte noch nichtmal nen Kessel mit Wasser drin verstauen wenn man keine Energien reinpacken könnte...

Warum hab ich das Gefühl mich erklären zu müssen?

Er erwachte in einer Hütte, im der er auf einer Liege lag.

Er spürte schon während er nurnoch leicht bewusstlos war, dass jemand in der Nähe sein musste. Es war allerdings sehr dunkel und er konnte sie nicht sehen als er erwachte. Ihm fiel auf einmal ein, dass sein Kopf schmerzte.

Steffanie: "Awwwww"

Amazone: "Ahh du sein erwacht!"

Steffanie: "Wo bin ich?"

Steffanie setzte sich aufrecht hin

Amazone: "Du nun sein Gefangene von Dorf und du dích befinden in Haus von Älteste."

Steffanie: "Gefangener? Warum ich habe nichts getan!"

Amazone: "Dir werden vorgeworfen Angriff auf Dorf und auf Älteste! Wenn du haben Glück dann du nur werden gefangen gehalten."

Steffanie: "Und was wenn ich nicht Glück habe?"

Amzone: "Das du wollen nicht wissen"

Auf einmal kam eine Mumie auf einen Stock in den Raum. in dem Licht, das von außen kam konnte Steffanie sie erkennen - es war die Älteste.

Älteste: (zu der Amazone)"Geh! Lass uns alleine."

Amazone: "Ja"

Die Amazone ging aus dem Raum und als sie in dem Türrahmen war erkannte Steffanie sie. Blau-Lila lange Haare die zu zwei (wenns mir einfällt wie die Dinga nochma heißn kommts rein ;) ) gebunden waren. Das musste Shampoo gewesen sein. Irgendwie kam sie ihm sympathisch rüber, nicht so wie sie im Manga oft gezeigt wurde.

Die Älteste zündete ein paar Fackeln an, damit man etwas sehen konnte. In diesem Licht sah sie noch älter aus als Steffanie zuerst vermutet hatte.

Älteste: "Der Rat hat über dein Urteil entschieden. Wir werden milde walten lassen, da im Effekt nichts passiert ist...Aber du wirst weiterhin gefangen gehalten, bis in deiner Zeitangabe ein Monat verstrichen ist. Du bist dazu verpflichtet die Arbeit eines Mannes zu verrichten, bist ihnen gegenüber aber immernoch höher gestellt. Kein Mann wird je das Sagen über eine Frau in diesem Dorf haben. Natürlich wirst du dich an unsere Regeln halten müssen."

Steffanie: "Aber ich muss eine Freundin begleiten, sie wird wahrscheinlich heute noch weiterreisen"

Älteste: "Das Urteil steht fest. Suche nach Shampoo sie wird dir weitere Anweisungen geben"

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum wieder. °Na super. Ich muss mit Ranma reden...° Steffanie stand auf und verließ den Raum. °Am besten ich geh zuerst zu Shampoo°

Ranma derweil lief planlos durch das Amazonendorf. Jetzt hatte er nicht nur seinen Vater verloren sondern auch noch Steffanie. Ranma war nichts passiert - schließlich können ein paar Flämmchen doch nicht Ranma Saotome aufhalten. Er hatte nur ein kleines Schläfchen gebraucht um wieder top-fit zu sein. Er ließ kurz das vergangene Revue passieren.

Ranma und Steffanie drängelten sich durch die Menge. Von Ranmas Vater war schon keine Spur mehr zu sehen, was nicht unbedingt was Gutes heißen musste. Ranma blickte sich um, aber er konnte seinen Vater einfach nicht finden. Dann drehte er sich um, da er Steffanie nach seinem Vater fragen wollte, aber er hatte ihn aus den Augen verloren. Ranma drehte sich einmal im Kreis und fand sich auf einmal einer vermummten Gestalt gegebüber. Durch die Kapuze, die sie trug konnte man das Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch man konnte die Augen rot leuchten sehen.

Der Mann: "Weg"

Kaum ausgesprachen befanden sich die beiden am Eingangstor des Amazonendorfes. Die Wächterinnen erschraken, als sie die beiden aus dem Nichts erscheinen sahen. Ranma machte einen schnellen Rückwärtssalto um Abstand zum Kapuzenhaini zu kriegen.

Ranma: "Was willst du von mir?"

Als Antwort ließ der Mann einen kleinen Feuerball enstehen und warf ihn nach einer der Amazonen. Die Amazone war völlig unvorbereitet und so traf der Ball voll ins Schwarze. Die Amazone wurde frontal getroffen und von der Wucht des eigentlich kleinen Balles wurde sie viele Meter weggeschleudert. Der Mann konnte den Ball steuern und so kam es, dass er danach auf die zweite Amazone zusteuerte.

Diese entschied sich dafür, nicht unbedingt getroffen werden zu wollen und so flüchtete sie. Man konnte allerdings sagen, dass es ihr nicht viel gebracht hatte, da der Ball etwas beschleunigte und sie im Rücken traf. Der Mann drehte sich um und wollte gerade Ranma angreifen, doch da bemerkte er, dass er garnicht mehr da war. Ranma hatte von diesem Ignoranten die Nase voll gehabt und war zurück zu seinem Zeltplatz gegangen. Der verhüllte Mann ließ aber nicht lange auf sich warten und verfolgte Ranma hartneckig. Schon bald hatte er Ranma eingeholt. Der Rest war wie man so schön sagt Geschichte

...bzw. weiter oben stehts geschrieben.

Ranma war mittlerweile auf einem großen Platz, der scheinbar in der Mitte des Dorfes lag, angekommen. Er sah wie Steffanie mit einer Amzone redete. Ranma beschloss zu warten bis das Gespräch zu Ende geführt worden war. Er stellte sich in die Nähe um mithören zu können.

Amazone: "...werden wohnen bei mir und ich dir werden zuweisen jeden Tag deine Arbeit. Wenn Monat vorbei ich dir werden sagen Bescheid"

Steffanie: "Nagut dann sehen wir uns später"

Amazone: "Du sagen! Bis später"

Die Amozone verließ Steffanie und Steffanie blickte verwirrt Ranma an, der versuchte unauffällig zu erscheinen.

Steffanie: "Du hast mitgehört stimmts?"

Ranma: "ja"

Steffanie: "Naja wieauchimmer. Ich hab was zu erzählen"

Steffam erklärte seine Lage und erklärte Ranma in allen Einzelheiten wie er ein "Dimensionsreisender" geworden war...es konnte so nämlich nihct weitergehen...und auf diesem Wege würde er, wie er hoffte, Ranma helfen können

Steffanie: "Eins musst du mir verraten."

Ranma: "Was?"

Steffanie: "Bist du auch ein Dimensionsreisender?"

Ranma: "Wie kommst du darauf?"

Steffanie: "Ich habs mir sagen lassen"

Ranma: "Sag deiner Quelle, dass sie nicht ganz Recht hat"

Steffanie: "Bitte?"

Ranma: "Ich bin kein Dimensionsreisender sondern Zeitreisender."

Steffam: "Du willst mir sagen, dass du aus der Zukunft kommst? Na dann brauche ich doch garnicht mitzukommen, du kannst ja alleine alle deine Probleme lösen"

Ranma: "Schön wärs, aber es ist nichts so wie es war. Angefangen bei dir und endent bei diesem Typen von vorhin. Du kannst mir sicherlich helfen! Außerdem kommst du wahrscheinlich nicht anders in deine Dimension zurück"

Steffanie: "Du hast Recht"

Ranma: "Natürlich hab ich Recht"

Steffanie: "Ich spüre deinen Vater. Er ist bei euren Zelten. Geh zu ihm und reist nach Nerima. Ich werde nach Ablauf meiner Zeit nachkommen." Ranma: "Machs gut bis dann."

Steffanie: "Jo du auch, bis dann."

Sie machten einen dieser Handschläge die auf Schulen oft als Begrüßung und Abschied üblich sind. So machte sich Ranma von dannen.

Steffanie hatte gerad eine Pause von den Schuftereien auf dem Feld und lief wie schon öfters planlos durch das kleine Dorf. Steffanie musste so gut wie jeden Tag auf dem Feld arbeiten. Die Tätigkeit die sie wahrscheinlich am öftesten ausführte war: hacken. Gefallen tat es ihr nicht, denn sie hatte andauernd einen riesigen Muskelkater davon. Aber wie gesagt Steffanie lief grad mal wieder durch das Amazonendorf, als sich sich plötzlich längst aufs Maul packte. Sie war über ein Kabel gestolpert, dann stand sie auf, klopfte sich den Staub ab und blivkte dann verwundert auf das lange schwarze Kabel das etwas aus dem Boden ragte . Ja ganz genau ein Kabel. Steffanie schaute sich um und folgte dem Kabel. Normalerweise ligen in einem Dorf wie diesem einfach so Kabel rum - aber wer sagt denn, das dieses Dorf normal ist?

Sie war dem Kabel bis zu einer merkwürdigen Betonkonstruktion gefolgt. Dieses Gebäude hatte irgendwie etwas kaltes und rampuniertes ansich und es passte definitiv nicht zu dem Rest des Dorfes. Steffanie suchte den Eingang des Gebäudes und als sie ihn fand, viel ihr erst auf in welchem heruntergekommenen Zustand die Metallkomponenten des Gebäudes waren - während der Beton einfach zu reparieren gewesen wäre, so müsste man jegliches Metall komplett neuersetzen. Die Tür war aus den Angeln gerissen und war stark verrostet.

Irgendeine leise Stimme in Steffanies Kopf riet ihr nicht einzutreten, doch diese Stimme war nur ein flüstern und Steffanie hörte nicht darauf.

Sie trat ein und folgte einen Weg, den sie nicht bestimmte, durch viele lange und kahle Gänge. bis sie auf einmal in eine größere Halle kam. Die Halle war ebenfalls sehr kahl, doch war dieser Teil des Gebaäudes anscheinden am wenigsten Beschädigt...und der Boden hallt so merkwürdig...Steffanie schaute auf den Boden und sah wie dort mehrere leuchtende Linien verliefen, allerdings konnte sie sie nicht erkennen, da sie durch eine milchige Scheibe schaute. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen musste es wohl sehr tief abwärts gehen, und außerdem schienen keine Balken oder Stützen die Scheibe unter Steffanies Füßen zu stabilisieren. Steffanie tat noch einen Tritt, als sie es laut knirschen hörte.

Steffanie: "ohoh!"

Ihr stüzte ein Stück der Scheibe ein und sie entschloss sich dazu, nicht runterfallen zu wollen. Sie holte ein Seil mit einem Enterhaken daran aus ihrer Subspace Tasche und schwang es zu einer 'Insel' aus Beton. Sie zog kurz daran um den Widerstand zu prüfen und war glücklich einen finden zu können. Kaum war der hacken fest hörte sie es wieder knacken.

'knackknackknacknackknackknacknacknacknacknacknacknacknacknacknack' macht ees dann nur noch als die Scheiben nach und nach an den Seiten einbrach bis es zu der letzen Stelle gelangte, die die Glaskonstruktion fest hielt. Knock'

Der Rest der Scheibe brach nicht ein sondern es kippte weg und Steffanie flog gleich hinterher.

Steffanie: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Klirrrrr' hörte man nurnoch doch die Scherben splitterten nicht so wie man es erwarten würden, sonder sie zerteilten sich und fielen in den Abgrund. Als man jetzt nach unten schaute war das Licht erloschen. Steffanie kletterte das Seil herauf und als sie oben angelangt war Stellte sie fest, dass sie sich inmitten des riesigen Raumes befand und sie sich auf dem einzigen Pfeiler befand. Dann wollte sie ihren Enterhacken einapcken als sie den offensicthlichen Zweck des Pfeilers entdeckte. Der Hacken hatte sich in einem Schwert verhakt welches in dem Pfeiler steckte

Steffanie: "Wohow das ist sicher einiges Wert!"

Das Schwert hatte an den scharfen Stellen anscheinend einen Überzug aus Gold, wobei diese Stellen makellos und ohne Schaden waren. Der Rest des Schertes war anscheinend aus Silber, allerdings mit Runen überseht. Es machte einen Europäisch-Mittelaltermäßigen Eindruck. Wobei Steffanie ganz genau wusste das man damals so gut wie nie aus solchen Materiaöien herstellte, schließlich ist Gold nicht für seine standhaftigkeit bekannt, sondern für seine Seltenheit.

Sie entfernte den Haken und ließ ihn samt Seil verschwinden. Dann wollte sie das Schwert hinausziehen, doch als sie es berührte fing es an bläulich zu leuchten und Steffanie kriege einen Stromschlag.

Steffanie: "Autsch! Hey was sollte das?"

Das Schwert: "..." (Das leuchten wurde wieder geringer)

Steffanie: °Aja Schwerter können nicht reden...° "Ich krieg dich auf jedenfall da raus, da kommst du nicht drumherum!" (Das Schwert leuchtete strahlend blau, stärker als zuvor)

Sie knackte mt ihren Knöcheln und stürzte sich auf das Schwert und sie zerrte daran. Das Schwert schien diesmal keine Schläge von sichzu geben und so festigte Steffanie ihren Griff um es rauszuziehen - doch es bewegte sich nicht. Dann auf einmal knackte es und sie zog das Schert...mitsamt großen Stücken Betons aus dem Boden hinaus.

Das Schwert: "Ey du dummes Weibsstück; hab ich die erlaubt mich rauszuziehen? Lass mich hier verdammt noch mal!"

Steffanie: "Ein sprechendes Schwert?"

Das Schwert: "Ein sprechender Mensch Boah WOW! Ich wusste garnicht dass ihr Primaten schon so weit seid. Hey sag hast du eigentlich keine Augen im Kopf? Was denkst du was ich bin? Ein sprechender Stein?"

Steffanie: "Naja verwechseln könbnt man dich ja..."

Das Schwert: "Hey wirst du dich wohl zügeln?"

Steffanie: "Wieso sollte ich? Ich meine wenn du so dumm bist und denkst das Menschen von Affen abstammen..."

Das Schwert: "Wie nennst du mich?"

Steffanie: "Dumm! Und jetzt halts Maul du kommst mit!"

Steffanie ließ das Schwert einfach verschwinden und betrachtete die Sache als gegessen. °Hey das Schwert ist mir egal ich verkauf es ja eh!°

Steffanieschaute sich abermals um und ihr viel ein, dass sie wohl nicht so einfahc da wegkommen könnte.

°Natoll und was jetzt?°

"Wie? Was?"

Steffanie sah wie ein paar Wolken am Himmel waren. Die Sonne schien kräftig und der Himmel war so blau, wie kaum ein Säufer es je war.

Sie lag am Boden und stand auf. Sie war mitten im Dorf der Amazonen und schaute hintersich. Sie erwarteet ein Kabel zu entdecken, doch waren dort nur ein paar Wurzeln eines weiter entfernten Baumes, über die sie gestolpert sein musste um anschließend igrendwie bewusstlos zu werden.

°War das alles nur ein Traum°

Sie fühlte in ihren 'Rucksack' der ja eigentlich nur eine andere kleine Dimension war, auf der eigentlich jeder Zugriff hat, wenn man weiß wie...

Sie spürte, wie sich dort ein Gegenstand befand der fremd war und zog ihn hinaus - Es war das Schwert das sie zuvor gefunden hatte. Weder leuchtete das Schwert noch sprach es.

°Hmm zu merkwürdig°

Steffanie ließ das Schwert wieder verschwinden.

°Vielleicht behalte ich das Schwert aber auch, schaut nämlich garnicht so schlecht aus°

Es waren wieder ein paar Tage vergangen und Steffanie arbeitete an diesem Tag wieder auf dem Feld. Steffanie hatt sich an die Arbeit gewöhnt und der Muskelkater war volllständig verschwunden. Die Sonne schien gnadenlos auf die Arbeiter nieder und man merkte, dass der Sommer begonnen haben muss. Die Arbeiter waren anscheinden an das Wetter gewohtn und arbeiteten weiter vor sich hin, Steffanie jedoch war schweißüberströmt und machte grad eine Pause...doch dann spürte sie plötzlich eine Aura aufflammen - sie war enorm doch etwas beunruhigte sie. Es war die Art der Aura, denn sie war Angstbasiert. und obwohl die Quelle dieser Aura in einiger Entfernung sein musste, so spürte Steffanie doch die Angst in sich aufflackern. Es war Todesangst. Steffanie schrie die umherstehenden Arbeiter an damit sie Hilfe holen sollte und rannte los um zu helfen... zwar würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht in der Lage sein den Verursacher der Angst zu beseitigen, doch war sie sich ziemlich sicher beim bändigen der Aura behilflich sein zu können.

Als sie sich der Aura näherte, sah sie wie jemand durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde, und plötzlich in Staub zerfiel. Doch konnte sie nicht erkennen wer oder was es war. Dann erlosch die Aura plötzlich, als sie in Sichtweite kam, einfach so. Stefanie versuchte einen Überblick über die Lage zu bekommen. Zu ihrer linken lungerten ein paar verweste, aber trotzdem rumlaufende Leichen rum, oder kurz gesagt Zombies. Zu ihrer rechten lag ein ungefähr 10-jähriges Mädchen bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Steffanie fiel die Ähnlichkeit, die die beiden hatten garnicht auf.

Die Zombies schienen von Steffanie Notiz genommen zu ahben und hinkten auf sie zu...

°Ok Schwert mal sehen was du so drauf hast!°

Steffanie zog das Schwert via Hidden Weapon Technick aus dem Nichts und machte sich bereit und das Schwert fing an zu leuchten

Auszug aus dem 'How to Slay Undead'

Die herkömmlichsten Zombies werden jetzt mal kurz beschrieben. Sie werden nur deswegen kurz beschrieben, weil es nicht wirklich viel über sie zu schreiben gibt.

Zombie Typ 1

Die Zombies vom Typ 1 sind Leichen die von einem Totenbeschwörer zum Leben' erweckt wurden. Diese Zombies haben weder Gewissen noch Verstand. Es steckt eigentlich kein eigener Wille in ihnen. Meist fallen diese Zombies alles Lebende an, da sie das Leben hassen. Wie genau das sein kann weiß niemand.

Es kommt auch vor das sie einen Befehl 'eingepflanzt' kriegen, den sie bis zu ihrer entgültigen Vernichtung ausführen.

Dann gibt es diese Zombies, die direkt von den Totenbeschwörern gesteuert werden, doch kann man diese Zombies eigentlich nicht zu anderen zählen. Der einzigste unterschied ist, das wenn ihr Meister nicht in der Nähe ist sie einfach zusammenfallen und wieder nur Leichen sind. Die anderen 'Arten' dieses Types sind von der Anwesenheit ihrer Meister unabhängig. Es gibt noch weitere Stufen von Zombies des Types 1 doch kommen sie nicht mehr seit der Vernichtung des Totenbeschwörers Necromonium vor. Diese werden dann ausfürlich in 'Necrology the dead magic' behandelt

Der einfachste Weg diese Zombies zu besigen ist mit Weihwasser. Ja ganz genau Weihwasser! Einfach draufspritzen und die Magie des Totenbeschwörers verschwindet.

Natürlich kann man noch die Gliedmaßen des Zombies abtrennen, wenn man keins dabei hat. Zwar haben die Zombies noch leben in sich doch was sollen sie machen, wenn sie sich nicht bewegen können?

Man sollte allerdings darauf achten, dass die Hände nicht unbeachtet bleiben, da diese doch noch rehct tötlich sien können.

Steffanie preschte in die kleine Gruppe von Zombies und schlug ihnen nacheinander die Arme ab. Besser gesagt sie schwang das Schert in Richtung der Zombies und das Schwert verrichtete die Arbeit. Steffanie bezweifelte, dass sie stark genung gewesen war um das Schwert dermaßen durch die Zombies zu führen. Das Schwert flog praktisch durch die Gliedmaßen...

Steffanie schaute auf den Haufen, mit den Zombies. Sie alle bewegten sihc noch, doch waren sie alle unschädlcih gemacht worden. Dann auf einmal hauchten sie ihr Leben aus und verschwanden kurz darauf. Daraufhin ließ auch Steffnaie was verschwinden - Ihr Schert war es das diese Dimension verließ.

"Hey was ist passiert?"

Eine der Mumien der Amazonen kam auf einem Stock angesprungen

Steffanie: "Ich hab keine Ahung! Als ich hier ankam war es schon so."

Die Mumie brachte die bewusstlose zum schweben und verließ Steffanie in Richtung Dorf, wobei das Mädchen immer ein Stück hinter ihr her schwebte.

Schreibezeichen

Steffanie wachte aus ihrem Schlaf auf und konnte es sich nur knapp verkneifen zu schreien. Sie hatte einen Alptraum - nicht das es etwas besonderes war, nein sie hatte Alpträume, seit dem Beginn des Fluches öfters, aber dieser war anders als die anderen. Sie träumte nämlich von 'ihrem' Schwert...

Steffanie befand sich irgendwo im Nirgendswo, sie konnte nämlich absolut gar nichts erkennen. Dann nachdem sie sich in der Unendlichkeit verirrt hatte, erschien das Schwert vor ihr. Es leuchtete bläulich als würde es eine Aura besitzen und es steckte im 'Boden'.

Sie wurde von dem Schwert praktisch angezogen, und als sie nach ihm greifen wollte, spürte sie einen Windzug, der ihre Gänsehaut bereitete.

Sie drehte sich zum vermuteten Ursprungspunkt hin, und sah wie sie Augen aus der Dunkelheit anstarrten. Die Augen leuchteten typisch rot und verengten sich dann. Dann konnte man eine Stimme hören.

"Selbst zu zweit, werdet ihr es nicht gegen das herannahende Übel schaffen. Du musst das Verlorene wiederfinden..."

Steffanie: "Wer was bist du?"

Die Augen verschwanden und man konnte ein Gelächter hören welches nach und nach verhallte.

Kaum war es verstummt kamen grunzende Geräusche und von allen Seiten her und es stürmten Monster jeglicher Art auf sie zu. Den ersten Hieben konnnte sie noch entgehen, doch dann erschien eine verweste Leiche vor ihr, die mit verzerrtem gesicht und markerschütterndem Schrei eine Axt auf sie niederfahren ließ.

...Kein Entkommen...

Steffanie war aufgestanden und ging zu einer Schüssel mit Wasser rüber, die in ihrem Zimmer stand. Sie tauchte ihr Gesicht in das kalte Wasser und als die Oberfläche wieder stillstand sah sie ihr Spiegelbild. Ihr Gesicht schien sich verändert zu haben. Steffanie versuchte herrauszufinden, was anders war, doch kam sie nicht darauf. Sie hatte nicht regestriert, dass sie einiges abgenommen hatt und jetzt schon fast nurnoch Haut un Knochen war. Das heißt im Verhältnis dazu, wieviel sie zuvor wog. Jetzt 40 zuvor 60 und als Mann 75. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass die jetzt soviel wog, hätte sie das wohl ganz schön geschockt.

Geschockt hatte sie aber was anderes

Sie trocknete ihr Gesicht ab und drehte sich zum Bett, da es ihr derzeitiges Ziel war. Sie sah, wie auf dem Bett das Mädchen saß, welches sie vor kurzem noch gerettet hatte, doch hatte ihre Anwesenheit sie sehr überrascht, niocht nur weil es tief in der Nacht war sondern auch weil sie sie überhaupt nicht gespürt hatte. Diesmal entfuhr Steffanie tatsächlich ein Schrei, ein kurzer und recht leiser, doch wenn sie Pech hatten Schrei genug um jemanden zu wecken, was glücklicherweise aber nicht der Fall war.

Steffanie wusste nicht wirklich was sie hätte sagen sollen, doch irgendwas musste sie ja sagen. Das Mädchen saß da und schaute sie an, regte sich aber sonst nicht.

Steffanie: "öhm...Hi"

Das Mädchen sagte noch immer nichts und machte auch keine Abstalten ihr Verhalten zu ändern. Um so mehr überraschte als die doch etwas sagte

Mädchen: "Hi...Saaaag weißt du wer ich bin?"

Steffanie: "Hmmmmnein? Sollte ich dich kennen?"

Mädchen: "Du solltest dich kennen!"

Steffanie: "Mich kenne ich ja, aber dich..."

Steffanie ging ein Licht auf. Viele der Amazonen erwähnten eine große Ähnlichkeit miteineander...es konnte ja sein das sie die Steffanie ist, die es in dieser Welt ohnehin gab, als praktisch sie selbst war wenn sie in dieser Welt geboren wäre.

Mädchen: "Na du bist meine Zwillingsschwester!"

Steffanie: "Wa? Kann gar nicht sein ich bin älter als du!"

Mädchen: "Naja du siehts vielleicht Älter aus, doch bin ich genau so alt wie du...Es liegt an einem Fluch, dass ich so aussehe." Das Mädchen sah betroffen aus und machte eine Pause "Irgend so eine dumme Hexe hat den Fluch vor 7 Jahren über mich ausgesprochen."

Steffanie: "Ja aber trotzdem kann ich gar nicht deine Schwester sein ich komm gar nicht aus diesem U..." Sie verkniff sich das was sie sagen wollte und sprach weiter "dieser Umgebung!"

Mädchen: "Das mag schon sein, aber trotzdem bist du meine Schwester, ich würde dich unter tausenden wiedererkennen. Ich kenne dich aber kaum...ich habe dich seitdem wir kleine Kinder waren nicht mehr gesehen, da du eines Tages einfach so verschwunden warst."

Steffanie: "Aber aber ich...ich bin überhaupt kein Mädchen!"

Mädchen: "Haha sehr lustig, das weiß ich doch. Ich habe dich beobachtet als du in die Quelle gefallen warst."

Steffanie: "Ich hab dich aber nirgendswo in der Nähe gesehen."

Mädchen: "Ich war ja auch garnicht da! Frag nich isn Geheimnis!"

Steffanie: "Sag mal wie heißt du überhaupt?

Mädchen: "Genau so wie du! Unsere Eltern haben sich nichts einfallen lassen"

Steffanie: "Wärst du nicht so klein ich glaube niemand würde uns auseinanderhalten können"

Steffanie-chan: "Habe ich Recht damit, dass du dich an mich nicht mehr erinnerst? Ich denk schon, ich sollte dir daher mal etwas über unsere Familie erzählen."

Steffanie: "Halt stop beweis mir zuerst, dass wir Verwandt miteinander sind!"

Steffanie-chan: "Ganz einfach! Unser Famielienzeichen! Jeder von uns hat es."

(Aja mach ich jetzt mit -chan so, denn sonst blickt man garnicht mehr durch)

Steffanie-chan zog ihr Shirt aus und entblößte ihren Rücken. Sie bewegte sich zum Fenster, sodass der Mond ihren Rücken beleuchtete. Wie aus dem Nichts enstand darauf ein Zeichen. Es sah aus wie ein umgedrehtes Omega und hatte in der Mitte einen Punkt und darüber verliefen 5 Punkte. (Ein Bmp wird beigelegt)

Steffanie-chan: "Siehst du?"

Steffanie: "Ja toll und? Ich hab soetwas nicht!"

Steffanie-chan: "Komm her und schau dir deinen Rücken im Mondlicht an, dann siehts dus!"

Steffanie ging zu ihr und enthüllte ebenfalls ihren Rücken. Es bildete sich ebenfalls so ein Zeichen nur waren auf diesem 6 anstatt der 5 Punkte.

Steffanie: "Ja toll jetzt sag mir mal wie ich mir selber auf den Rücken schauen soll?"

Steffanie-chan: "Schau in den Spiegel!"

Wie aus dem Nichts standen vor und hinter ihr zwei große Spiegel in denen sie sich wiederspiegelte.

Steffanie: "Oh ja gute Idee"

Sie blickte in die Spiegel und zog dann fragend eine Augenbraue hoch

Steffanie: "Tatsächlich! Ich hab es nie zuvor bemerkt" °Okay okay ich habe noch nie meinen Rücken im Mondschein bertrachtet. Meines wissens machen das nur die wenigsten Leute°

Steffanie-chan: "Hörst du mir nun zu?"

Steffanie: "Naja gut ich glaub dir. Leg los, du kannst mir bestimmt einiges erklären."

Steffanie-chan: "Na dann fang ich mal an. Also ich fang mal bei unseren Eltern an. Sie heißen Mathias und Nicole. Mathias war einst ein großer Zauberer, allerdings merkt man heutzutage nichts mehr davon. Es scheint als hätte er alle seine Kräfte verloren zu haben, denn niemand von uns hat ihn je zaubern sehen. Und ich weiß nicht sicher ob es stimmt, aber Mutter erzählt es immer, das er 300 Jahre alt ist. Meiner Meinung nach hat er sich echt gut gehalten er sieht aus als wäre er gerade erst 40 geworden. Mutter hingegen, war einmal irgendeine Agentin, ich hab echt keine Ahnung was sie gemacht hatte, sie reden darüber nie. Auf jedenfall scheint sie normal alt zu sein und ist gerade 44 geworden. So das über sie, denn viel mehr gibt es nicht über sie. Zumindest wissen wir nicht mehr. Außer, dass Vater irgendwie viel netter ist als Mutter, aber das wirst du noch früh genug merken. Wir nennen uns alle Stolz, aber der Name ist in Wirklichkeit etwas länger. Er lautet Stolfernenzium. Vater beschloss einst sich umzubennen zu lassen, den Grund verriet er natürlich nicht. Ich denk einfach mal, weil der Name kürzer praktischer und unauffälliger ist.

Unser Zeichen auf dem Rücken scheint jeder von uns Kindern zu haben. Unser Ältester Bruder hat nur einen Punkt darauf, die Nachfolgende Schwester hat 2...usw. Wir beiden sind die jüngsten. Da wir ja rechnen können wirst du darauf kommen das wir zu sechst sind. Vater sagt, dass wenn jemand von uns Kindern kriegt, dass dann die siebte Lücke mit einem Punkt gefüllt wird, und irgend etwas passiert dann. das ist natürlich auch ein Geheimnis, aber er versprach es zu entlüften wenn es so weit wäre. Ums kurz zu fassen, bei uns in der Familie gibt es sehr viel Gehemniskrämerei und du hast 3 Brüder und 2 Schwestern, mich eingeschlossen. Dem Alter nach sortiert heißen sie, Fabian, Sandra, Phillip, Lukas, dann kommst du und dann ich.

Naja und was soll ich sagen jeder von uns kann irgendetwas besonderes... was weiß ich... Fabian, flammt gerne rum Sandra dagegen ist voll schlau...

Steffanie: "Und was kannst du?"

Steffanie-chan: "Zeig ich dir bei nächster Gelegenheit schon noch"

Steffanie: "Sag mir was ist mit mir passiert? Warum bin ich nicht bei euch aufgewachsen?"

Steffanie-chan: "Absolut kein Plan. Wir waren auf einer Zusammenkunft der Familien in der Hauptstadt des östlichen Reiches und sobald wir nur einmal wegschauten warst du weg."

Steffanie: "Wie was östliches Reich?"

Steffanie-chan: "Öhm ja ich hab vergessen dir was zu erzählen... Naja wir kommen nicht aus dieser Welt hier, sondern aus einer benachbarten."

Irgendwie überrachte das Steffanie nicht.

Steffanie: "Na dann gehen wir dorthin, wir haben hier doch eigentlich nichts verloren!"

Steffanie-chan: "Das ist nicht ganz soooo einfach"

Steffanie: "Wieso denn das?"

Steffanie-chan: "Vater hat uns eine kleine Aufgabe gegeben, die wir hier noch erledigen müssen"

Steffanie: "Ne Aufgabe wie toll. Schieß los"

Steffanie-chan: "Du hast doch so nen komischen Typen getroffen oder? So einer der mit Feuer um sich schmeist"

Steffanie-chan: "Jupp"

Steffanie-chan: "Dieser Typ gehörte zu nem verfeindeten Clan und wir sollen die von hier vertreiben. Sie sind igrendwie hinter einer Seele her. Die von Ranma Saotome, du hast ihn ja auch schon getroffen."

Steffanie: "Halt stop nicht so schnell! Wieso sind sie hinter ihm her? Beschützen kann ich ihn im Moment auch nicht. Zu dumm, dass die Amazonen mich hier festhalten, ich kann hier wirklich nicht weg, anonsten würde ich mir Feinde machen."

Steffanie-chan: "Naja immerhin kann ich ja hier weg. Ich werde ihnen Folgen und verlass mich darauf, dass du uns dann einholst. Frag mich nicht wieso alle hinter dieser seele her sind - Ist mir eigentlich auch egal"

Steffanie-chan wollte gerade aus dem Fenster steigen als Steffanie noch etwas sagte

Steffanie: "Eins musst du mir noch sagen. Und zwar was war passiert als ich dich vor ner Woche gefunden hatte?"

Steffanie-chan: "Naja ich wurde angegriffen, von jemanden aus dem anderen Clan und ich hatte die Kontrolle verloren... Ich hatte ihn besiegt aber mich selbst beinahe auch mit"

Steffanie: "Oh! Öhm naja... du gehst erst morgen früh oder?"

Steffanie-chan: "Wieso fragst du?"

Steffanie: "Weil ich dir morgen vielleicht noch was geben kann. Außerdem habe ich noch Fragen"

Steffanie-chan: "Was kannste mir denn geben?"

Steffanie: "Sag ich nicht! Schlaf gut."

Steffanie-chan: "Ja du auch, ach und schreib dir die Fragen auf."

Sie verließ die Hütte und verschwand in der Nacht.

Steffanie hatte wirklich das Gefühl eine Schwester zu haben und zudem auch noch den Eindruck als ob sie Sie schon ein Leben lang kennen würde...

...und sie würde ihr helfen können. Denn Steffanie hatte deutlich an der Aura gesehen, dass sie zwar stark war, aber kaum Kontrolle besaß. Um zukünftige Umfälle zu meiden... wollte sie ihr ein Geschenk machen.

Steffanie dachte daran was Shampoo ihr einst gesagt hatte, vielleicht hatte sie Glück und konnte ihre Urgroßmutter davon überzeugen es ihr zu geben. Sie würden es am nächsten Tag sehen. Sie gähnte noch einmal und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte das Gefühl das die Sonne bald aufgehen würde, doch war es ihr egal am nächsten Tag musste sie nicht arbeiten, da die Amazonen irgend einen Feiertag hatten. Und spätestens wenn ihre Schwester vor hatte zu gehen, würde sie geweckt werden.

Flashback

Steffanie saß gerade am Bett ihrer Schwester, als Shampoo in den Raum trat.

Shampoo: "Ich haben Problem"

Steffanie: "Was ist denn?"

Shampoo: "Mousse seinen wieder Problem. Wieso du dich verstehen gut mit ihm, und warum er so sich verhalten mit mir?"

Steffanie: "Weil er in dich und nicht in mich verliebt ist"

Shampoo: "Ich haben aber schon oft gesagt, dass er haben keine Chance und dass ich ihn nicht lieben, er aber trotzdem so seien."

Steffanie: "Wie hast du es ihm denn gesagt?"

Shampoo: "Ich ihn haben niedergeschlagen."

Steffanie: "Na dann hat er es wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden. Versuch mal mit ihm wirklich zu reden"

Shampoo: "Oh das seien gute Idee"

°Ich kanns nicht fassen, wie kann man nur 'so' sein?°

shampoo ging an das Bett und Beugte sich über das bewusstlose Mädchen.

Shampoo: "Wie es gehen ihr?"

Steffanie: "Nicht sehr gut. Die unkontrollierte Aura, hätte sie beinahe das Leben gekostet."

Shampoo: "Shampoo haben Idee, Urgroßmutter haben Amulett, womit man kann besser kontrollieren Aura. Vielleicht ich fragen Urgroßmuttet um kriegen.

Steffanie: "Hey das wäre sehr nett"

°Seit wann geben Amzaonen solche Gegenstände einfach so weiter?°

Shampoo: "Shampoo bald fragen Urgroßmutter. Wenn ich ihr sage, dass du helfen wegen Mousse sie sicher sagen ja"

Shampoo ging wieder aus dem Raum, sie schien seit langer Zeit wieder zu hoffen - Sie hoffte Mousse endlich loszuwerden.

"Shampoo seien glücklich!"

Das waren die Worte die Steffanie aus dem Schlaf gerissen haben.

Shampoo war gerade in den Raum hineingestürzt, wobei sie ein Amulett in ihrer Hand schwang.

Steffanie gähnte und setzte sich auf.

Steffanie: "Was ist denn los?"

Shampoo: "Mousse haben aufgegeben, Versuch mich zu heiraten! Außerdem Urgroßmutter einverstanden in geben Artefakt!"

Sie hält demonstrativ das Amulett vor Steffanies Nase. Es war ein grüner Edelstein, welcher in Gold gefasst war. Man konnte durch den Edelstein hindurchschauen und wenn man genau hinsah könnte man meinen, dass das Amulett grünes Licht von sich ausstrahlte

Steffanie: "Hey cool! Sag wie hast du es geschaft Mousse loszuwerden?"

Shampoo: "Dir seien kalt? sollten warm anziehen. Aja Mousse haben Shampoo angefallen gehabt, und da hatten ich ihn geschlagen, damit aufhören. Dann ich haben mit ihm geredet wie du gesagt. Haben gesagt, dass keine Zukunft haben und ich nie werden Mann aus diesem Dorf heiraten können weil alle zu schwach. Er dann sagen er verstehen und gehen weg. Seit dem alles gut."

°Nagut nicht so ganz wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, aber für eine Amazone wirklich nicht schlecht°

Steffanie: "Hey was ist das eigentlich heute für ein Feiertag?"

Shampoo: "Heute Stamm feiern Sieg über feindliche Clan, letzte Woche."

Der Gedanke daran, das eine große Feier stattfindet erregte sie irgendwie. Wie lange war es auch her, dass sie gefeiert hatte? bestimmt schon über zwei Monate her...das letzte Mal in ihrer Welt.

Steffanie: "Wen habt ihr denn besiegt? Und wie feiert ihr? Darf ich auch mit?

Shampoo: "Oh wir besiegt Stamm der Desert. Amazonen machen Tanz und Gelage am Abend dann wir binden feindliche Stamm nach Messung ein. Wenn du wollen du auch dürfen sein dabei."

Steffanie: "Toll sagst du mir Bescheid wenn es anfängt?"

Shampoo: "Steffanie werden merken wenn anfängt, Shampoo nicht müssen sagen Bescheid"

Steffanie: "Oh ja dann OK bis dann"

Steffanie ging an Shampoo vorbei, allerdings nicht ohne sich das Amulett zu krallen und auf gewohnte Art und Weise verschwinden zu lassen.

Steffanie saß sich vor der Hütte im Sonnenschein hin und holte einen Stift und zwei Zettel hervor. Sie begann zu schreiben:

Ich hatte ja wie gesagt noch ein paar Fragen.

1. Du weißt nicht zufällig welcher Keks mir so nen komischen Zettel in meiner Alten Welt zugesteckt hatte? Habe ich das überhaupt schon erwähnt? Ich kam von son ner andren Welt irgendwie hierher. Da stand drauf 'Du hast noch viel Arbeit vor dir. Du wirst ihm helfen; Nur dann kommst du zu dem was du willst'

Das war am Tag bevor ich in diese Welt hier kam und ich denke mal dass du vielleicht wissen könntest von wem der war...und was der bedeutet

2. Woher wusste Vater dass ich hier in dieserr Welt bin? Habt ihr irgendwie Kontakt zueinander oder was?

3. Komm schon sag mir welche Kräfte du hast. Bitttttttttttteeeeeeee

4. Welche dumme Hexe hat dir das angetan?

Und hast du schonmal an Jusenkyo gedacht? Ich meine um dir deine ALtes aussehen wiederzugeben oder so?

Steffanie ließ den einen Zettel sowie den Stift verschwinden und holte dafür das Amulett wieder hervor. Sie wollte gerade zu der Medizinhütte gehen als sie sah das ihre Schwester schon auf dem Weg zu ihr war.

Steffanie-chan: "Heija! ich muss loß, ansonsten hol ich die beiden nicht mir ein!"

Steffanie: "Hier hab ich was für dich!"

Steffanie hielt ihr das Amulett und den Zettel entgegen und ihre Schwester nahm sie mit verwunderten Blick an.

Steffanie-chan: "Was ist denn das?"

Steffanie: "Das sind meine Fragen sowie ein Zauber-Amulett das der Beherrschung der Aura hilft.

Steffanie-chan: "Hey danke"

Steffanie: "Kein Ding. Ach und ich kann in einer Woche nachkommen.!"

Steffanie-chan: "Jo gut dann bis denn"

Steffanie: "Tschü"

Sie ging ein paar Schritte weiter, doch dann drehte sie sie nocheinmal kurz um

Steffanie-chan: "Und hey sieh zu das du wieder etwas zulegst, dass sieht nicht so sehr gesund aus"

Steffanie: ".?."

Steffanie-chan drehte sich um und verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Steffanie sah sich um und merkte das keine Amazonen mehr da waren.

°Und was habe ich jetzt verpasst?°

Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Boden und konzentrierte sich.

Sie spürte wie hie und da ein paar Vögel vorbeiflogen und wie ganz in der Nähe ganze viele Mäuse unterwegs waren - es musste wohl irgendwo ein Nest geben. Steffanie stellte fest das sie zu fein suchte und konzentrierte sich nun nicht mehr auf die kleinen Auren sondern auf die größeren, doch trotzdem konnte sie keine Menschenseele spüren. Dann passierte etwas was sie noch nie gemacht hatte. Sie spürte plötzlich die Amazonen, doch mussten diese mindestens einen Kilometer entfernt sein. Auf eine so große Entfernung hatte sie noch nie etwas gespürt. Dann wunderte sie sich plötzlich wo ihre Schwester wohl abgeblieben war. °Wahrscheinlich testet sie das Amulett aus und hat ihre Aura grad ganz ganz niedrig°

Sie stand auf und ging in die Richtung in der sie die Amazonen gespürt hatte. Nach ner Weile kam sie in Sichtweite zu den Amazonen. Sie badeten allesamt in dem Fluss - Nackt. Steffanie stand nur da und ihr 'fiel der Unterkiefer runter' Außerdem errötete sie nicht wenig. Nicht nur das sie dort nackt badeten - nein einige waren dort wild am v. Zur Überraschung Steffanies, wurde dort sehr viel gleichgeschlechtlich verkehrt. Sollte einen sowas in einem Amazonendorf überhaupt überraschen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Steffanie zog es vor bei dieser Orgie nicht dabei zu sein und kehrte ihren Rücken diesem Spiel zu (Dies sollten alle Minderjährigen Leser an dieser Stelle auf jeden Fall auch tun! weiter gehts dann mit Kapitel 2Im folgenden werden Sex und Alkohol etwas behandelt...Hmm die Alki stelle könnte man ja EIGENTLICH als lehrreich einstufen...aber... ... ... -- neeee) als jemand sie rief.

"Hey kommen zu uns, Steffanie eingeladen!"

Steffanie drehte sich wieder um und sah wie Shampoo auf sie zu kam.

Steffanie: "Nn-n-nein l-l-llass mal l-llieber.

shampoo: "Shampoo sehen, Steffanie haben Angst. Steffanie nicht müssen haben Angst. Gehören zu Ritual vor Feier"

Steffanie: "Aaber..."

Shampoo hatte sie bereits erreicht und einen Arm um sie gelegt. Sie presste sich nah an ihren Körper uns Steffanie hatte keine Probleme damit alle Einzelheiten ihres Körpers zu sehen und zu spüren. Urplötzlich wurde ihr schrecklich warm und sie errötete noch viel mehr als zuvor. Auf jedem Markt würde sie jeder Tomate die Show stehlen. Shampoo zog sie zum Fluss hin und durch die jetztigen Details die Steffanie zu sehen bekam wurde ihr noch viel Wärmer als zuvor. Sie spürte auch wie ihre Vagina anfing zu pochen und eine unerträgliche Hitze inne trug. Auf deutsch sie war geil...

Sie lag sich in das Wasser und ließ sich von Shampoo verwöhnen. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt wie geschickt Shampoo ihr die Sachen ausgezogen hatte. Shampoo massierte Steffanies Busen und leckte an den Nippeln. Alleine durch die Berührung wurden sie richtig hart. Dann machte sie ihren Weg abwärts...ließ aber den Bereich aus, an dem Steffanie im Moment am liebsten etwas gespürt hätte. Anstattdessen ging sie die Schenkel hinab und kam dann wieder hinauf...dann ging sie zum anderen Schenkel über. Steffanie hatte nie geglaubt das ihr Verlangen hätte noch größer werden können, was aber der Fall war. Wie glücklich war sie als sie endlich am Bestimmungsort angekommen war...

...Viele Stunden und Orgasmen später...

Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen uns Steffanie fühlte sich noch nie zuvor so ausgelaugt wie in diesem Moment. Sie lag in shampoos Bett - mit Shampoo. Nach einer Weile hatten sich die Amazonen aus dem Fluss verzogen und sie schienen sich alle in die Hütten verzogen zu haben...Wo sie weitermachten...den vielseitigen Geräuschen zu Folge

Shampoo: "Feier gleich beginnen. Shampoo müssen beeilen, weil müssen etwas helfen."

Sie stieg aus dem Bett, zog sich an und verschwand ohne auf eine Antwort Steffanies zu warten.

°Ich wusste das es geil sein müsste eine Lesbe zu sein.°

Alle möglichen Phantasien, die ER früher beim Gedanken Lesben hatte, wurden an diesem Tag zur Realität. Und es fühlte sich richtig gut an.

°Naja man muss es erlebt haben aber ich gedenke nicht soetwas in nächster Zeit zu wiederholen°

Sie stand auf und zog sich ebenfalls an. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie ein Kleid von Shampoo anzog, welches für sie bereitgelegt war. Ihre Kleidung hatte sich irgendwie verflüchtigt.

Das Kleid war rot und hatte einen Typisch chinesischen Schnitt. Es waren darauf hier und da lange grüne Blätter zu sehen. Außerdem hatte es einen beidseitigen gewaltigen Seitschnitt, der bis zu der Stelle ging an der sie normalerweise einen Boxer getragen hätte. In diesem Fall trug sie allerdings überhaupt nix drunter. Was sich bei einigen Aktionen als 'unvorteilhaft' herausstellen könnte.

Als sie aus der Hütte trat, war das ganze Dorf in das Licht von Fackeln erhellt die überall auf Stangen im Dorf platziert waren. Diese Fackeln riefen in Steffanie eine sehr angenehme Stimmung aus und diese frische Luft die wehte gab einen guten Kontrast zu der Wärme der Fackeln. Sie schaute in Richtung des Kernes des Dorfes, in dem ein großes Lagerfeuer brannte. Stimmen erklangen aus der Richtung und sie kombinierte folgerichtig, das die Feier wohl dort stattfinden würde.

Als sie in das Zentrum des Amazonendorfes trat war sie positiv überrascht. Um das Feuer herum waren im angemessenem Abstand Tische aufgestellt, die rundherum viele Stühle hatten - viele davon schon besetzt. Auf den Tischen war jede Menge zu essen. Steffanie war immer der Meinung das Nahrungsmittel in diesem Dorf nicht zum Überschuss gehörten, doch dieser Anblick überzeugte sie vom Gegenteil. Nebst jeder Menge Gebratenem waren auch viele Salate aufgestellt. Dieses Angebot machte sie richtig richtig hungrig. Dann blieb ihr Blick an einem Tisch hängen an dem abwechselnd je eine Amazone und irgend ein Fremder saß. Die Fremden waren allesamt in ein schwarzes Gewand gekleidet und die Amazonen schienen das anzuhaben wie auch sonst immer, aber machten sie einen viel ordentlicheren und sauberen Eindruck als sonst.

"Aja du sitzten wo du wollen Steffanie"

Shampoo war von irgendwo zwischen den Tischen aufgetaucht und kam auf sie zu.

Shampoo: "Steffanie, du wollen nachher machen Tanz von Ritual? Wir brauchen noch, jemand wer nicht Amazone ist."

Steffanie: "Tanz? Hmm ja klar!"

Shampoo: "Gut dann in 2 Stunden ungefähr du kommen zu Feuer"

Steffanie: "Und bis dahin was soll ich machen?"

Shampoo: "Trinke und essen!"

Steffanie: "Bis dann"

Shampoo verschwand wieder in der Menge.

°Höhö essen und trinken... Da bin ich am bisten drin°

sie setzte sich an einen Tisch zwischen einen Mann und eine Frau die beide nicht zu den anderen Fremden und zu den Amazonen gehörten. Der Mann war Typ Schönling und lag so um die 20 jahre. Er hatte blondes Schulterlanges Haar das ihm tief in die Stirn fiel. Trotz seines Erscheinungbildes scheint er schon einiges mitgemacht zu haben. Die Frau war Typ Blond - Blond blauäugig und blöd.

Sie sah atemberaubend aus. Die Rundungen schienen der Beschreibung 90-60-90 am ehesten gerecht zu werden. Ihra Haare waren nur etwas länger as die von dem Mann und vom Alter her schienen sie sich zu gleichen. Der Mann hatte ein schwarzes Hemd an und eine engliegende Jeans. Die Frau wiederrum trug ein Trägerloses Top und eine noch viel eng anliegendere Jeans. Eigentlich blieb nichts der Phantasie überlassen.

Steffanie: "Hi habt ihr was dagegen wenn ich mich hier setze?"

Die Beiden: "Nö setz dich ruhig"

Steffanie: "Ich heiße Steffanie"

Mann: "Ich heiße Rico"

Frau: "Und ich heiße Tina"

Steffanie: "Nett euch kennen zu lernen"

Rico und Tina: "Ebenfalls"

Steffanie: "Kann es sein das ihr Verwandt seit?"

Rico und Tina: "Wir sind Zwillinge"

Steffanie: "Cool"

Auf einmal fing eine Musik an zu spielen, die Steffanie nicht so recht einer Richtung zuordnen konnte. Zumindest harmonierte sie sehr gut mit dem Lichtverhältnissen, wenn man das so sagen kann heißt das

Steffanie nahm sich etwas zu essen und etwas zu trinken. Sie schaute in den Becher den sie gerade befüllt hatte. Es war eine bräunliche Flüssigkeit, die sie irgendwoher kannte. Sie roch daran und erkannte es wieder.

Steffanie: "Das ist ja Bier!"

Rico: "Nicht ganz aber ähnlich..."

Tina: "Da ist viel mehr Alkohol drinne als im normalen Bier"

Steffanie: "Oh mir scheint ihr kennt euch aus"

Rico: "Wir sind 'ehrenamazonen', feiern also öfters mit..."

Tina: "...wir kennen uns wirklich schon aus, ja"

Steffanie nahm einen Schluck und merkte sofort, die ersten Wirkungen von Alkohol. °Es muss in etwa so hochprozentig sein wie Korn, ist ja Fett°

Sie leerte ihren Becher und füllte wieder nach. Sie trank aber nicht weiter, anstattdessen fing sie an hemmungslos drauf los zu essen.

Rico: "Wow ich hab noch nie gesehen wie jemand sooo viel in einer halben Stunde weggehauen hat!"

Steffanie: "ja dann hast du noch vieles nicht gesehen. Ich sauf jeden Kerl untern Tisch!"

Ein Typ der Steffane entgegen saß anwortete darauf

"Das nehme ich als Herausforderung!"

Der Kerl war richtig riesig UND Fett. Er musste mindestens 200kg wiegen und die Bezeichnung 'Schrank' wäre eine gigantische Untertreibung.

Steffanie grinste sich daraufhin nur einen weg.

Steffanie: "Und ich auch!"

Der Kerl grinste auch und das war das fieseste grinsen das Steffanie je gesehen hatte.

Er hob einen Arm und rief einer Amazone zu "Eine Herausforderung"

Die Amazone nickte und zeigte zu einem kleinen Tisch etwas außerhalb des Ringes von Tischen. An diesem Tisch waren nur zwei Stühle und auf dem Tisch befand sich überhaupt gar nichts.

Der Kerl stand auf und ging zu dme Tisch und deutete Steffanie an ihm zu folgen.

Rico: "Geh nicht, das ist der Säuferkönig!"

Steffanie: "Ach was? Naja ich bin die Säuferkaiserin!"

Rico wollte etwas erwiedern aber sie leerte noch ihren Becher und ging zu dem Tisch.

Sie setzte sich gegenüber des Säuferkönigs hin und grinste plötzlich richtig hämisch.

Steffanie: "Los kleiner jetzt kannst du mir zeigen was du drauf hast"

säuferkönig: "Wenn du es drauf anlegst"

Es wurden auf jeder Seite zwanzig Becher aufgestellt und alle gefüllt. Man muss es sich kurz ins Gedächtniss holen:

Die Bächer sind je 0.4l groß

Das Bier ist 15

Davon stehen dort 20 becher für jeden

das macht 20 x 0.4 8l 15 Zeugs. Alkoholvergiftung praktisch vorprogrammiert.

Na dann mal los

Steffanie: "hahahahahahahaha jschab gewonneeee!"

Der ehemalige Säuferkönig ist nach hinten hin gefallen und ist übelst am schnarchen.

Das Säuferduell hatte nach und nach mehr Leute angezogen als sie sahen, das dieses mal jemand eine reale chance hatte zu gewinnen.

Der Riese wollte gerade den 20. Becher ansetzten als er nach hinten weg fiel und sofort anfing zu schlafen. Steffanie leerte ihren 20. Becher und seinen 20. auch noch. und dann stand sie triumphierend auf.

Steffanie: "hahahahahhaha den habsch pla gmacht"

Die Menge kam aus dem staunen nicht mehr heraus - schon seit 15 Jahren war der Typ der ungeschlagene Säuferkönig und kaum kam irgendeine Fremde an, die noch nie dabei war und schon hatte sie ihn besiegt. Jemand in der Menge fing an zu klatschen und die Menge viel ein. Ein jubeln war zu vernehmen, doch war von Steffanie auf einmal nichts mehr zu sehen.

Sie hatte sich sich zu einer naheligenden Hütte verzogen und lehnte sich an der Wand an.

Steffanie: "Oh man, das Zeusch haut vielleischt rein!"

Steffanie fing auf einmal an sich die Seele aus dem Körper zu kotzen...

Rico tauchte auf einmal neben ihr auf und lehnte sich an die Wand damit er es sich nicht angucken musste.

Rico: "Du musst jetzt am besten alles rauskriegen was drin ist, denn wenn du nachher schlafen gehst und dann kotzen musst, kannst du daran ersticken."

Steffanie: "Büüaarghh"

Rico: Das ist es wirklich nicht Wert...Das Leben zu riskieren nur damit man 'Ansehen' hat!"

Steffanie: "Krgkrg"

Rico: "Dabei ist es nur eingebildetes Ansehen...Damit kommt man nicht weiter"

Steffanie "..."

Rico: "Hörst du mir überhaubt zu?"

Steffanie: "..."

Er drehte sich zu ihr hin und sah wie sie am Boden lag. Sie regte sich nicht und atmete auch nicht mehr

Rico: "Ach nö bitte nicht"

Er hob sie hoch und schaute sie an - ihre Augen waren weiß und die Kotze lief ihren Mund herab.

Er versuchte das Zeug rauszudrücken...und er drückte und drückte... auf einmal spürte er wie sie wieder atmete. Sie schlief ruhig in seinen Armen.

Rico: "oh man zum Glück..." °Verrückt ich bin doch nicht...?°

Shampoo kam auf einmal an und sah wie schlecht es ihr ging

Shampoo: "Ich bringe sie ins Bett geh zurück zu den anderen"

Rico übergab Steffanie an Shampoo und ging zurück zur Feier...

Shampoo ging mit ihr zur Hütte und redete mit der bewusstlosen Steffanie

Shampoo: "Shampoo wusste du haben Kampfgeist!"

"Aber Manchmal zuviel sein nicht gut"

"Bitte nie mehr tuen so etwas wieder"

Steffanie flüsterte in ihrem Schlaf als ob sie antworten würde: "Nie wieder"

"Shampoo machen Sorgen und bleiben bei dir"

Sie war in der Hütte angekommen zog sich und sie aus und ging schlafen.

°Steffanie komisches Zeichen haben auf Rücken°

Hiermit sehe ich Kapitel 1 als sogut wie vollendet an

Naja ich hab in diesem Kapitel mal was andreres probiert und irgendwie hat sich dies viel einfacher und schneller geschrieben als andere Themen. Woran das wohl liegt? Ich denk mal das ist eine Nachforschung und ne Versuchreihe Wert, oder?

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Also ich fänds net schlecht wenn sich jemand als pre-reader bereitstellen würde Sagt bei Interesse per Review oder per e-mail bescheid Madreherr-der-mails.de besser noch icq299208669


	3. Kapitel 1 ungenutzte Idee abgebrochen

Steffan blinzelte einmal, dann ein zweites Mal. Tatsählich seine Zimmerdecke hatte sich in einen Baum verwandelt,

Er stand auf und schaute sich um. Er übernachtete unter einem einsamen Baum der sich mitten auf einer Wiese befindet. Wenn er zu der einen Seite blickt, so sieht er einen Wald, wenn er jedoch an den Kühen, die auf der Wiese vorbeiblickt so sieht er ein kleines Dorf. Sein doch recht gute Intuition sagt ihm das er wohl besser zum dorf gehen sollte. Schließlich ist jegliche Art der Zivilisation besser als die Wildnis - oder etwa nicht?

Steffan begab sich auf den Weg zum Dorf, und je näher er ihm kam, umso unwohler fühlte er sich. Von weiten sieht das Dorf recht friedlich aus, doch wenn man es näher betrachtet so sieht man doch eindeutig etwas kriegerisches an ihm haften, wie etwa die teilweise blustbeschmierten Palisaden oder aber auch die zwei grimmig drein schauenden Wächterninnen. Ja sehrwohl WächterINNEN nicht WächtER. Als er näherkam machte einer der Wächterinnen die andere Wächterin aufmerksam, da diese grade am schärfen ihrer "Lanze" war. Wobei das nicht wirklich Lanzen waren, sondern eher längere Stöcker die an ihren Enden geschwungene Klingen haben. Alles in einen macht das einen nicht wirklich einladenden Eindruck.

Wächterin1: "Was du wollen Mann?

"Ich wollte nur nach dem Weg fragen"

Wächterin2: "Wohin willst du?"

"Ich weiß es nicht; Ich weiß nicht einmal wo ich grade bin"

Wächterin2: " Du bist in der Quinghai Provinz, Joketsozuko (hieß das so?)

"Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen das ich in China bin?

Wächterin1: Hahaha, was du denken? Glauben das sind in USA und sprechen chinesisch? Hahahahaha..."

Wächterin2: Geh jetzt, du bist unerwünscht"

"Aber"

Die beiden gingen langsam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu

"Jajaja schon gut regt euch ab, kein Grund hier Streß zu schieben"

Steffan etwas von der Panik getrieben drehte sich um und verschwand schneller als er es vor hatte zu tun.

Er sah sich um und ging in die Richtung die ihm am besten Gefiel.

Nach kurzer Zeit schon kam er zu einem Tal. Von weiten hatte es den Anschein als ob hier Edelsteine oder Eis sein würde, da die Gegend irgenwie gefunkelt hat. Als er näher kam, sah er jedoch das es jediglich viele Quellen waren und sich das Sonnenlicht sich darin wiederspiegelte.

In diesen Quellen befanden sich Bambusstäbe wobei es 2 Typen besonders lustig fanden darauf rumzubalancieren. Irgendwie machten diese Quellen einen sehr starken fernöstlichen Eindruck. Diese beiden Menschen schienen sich zu bekämpfen, und Steffan wurde fast magisch von den Kampfgeräuschen angezogen die sie von sich gaben. Doch etwas verlangte senie ganze Aufmerksamkeit ab; Die Quelle die vor ihm stand rührte sich kein bisschen. Es war kein einziges Wellchen zu sehen. Dann versank Steffan plötzlich in seinem Spiegelbild durch die macht der Quelle angezogen...Nein nicht wirklich...Wie sich später herausstellte wurde er von einem Panda hineingeworfen...

Kapitel 1

Zwei durch Zwei durch Zwei macht 1/2 - Un -finished and -used Idea

"Gerede"

°Gedanken°

#Geräusche#

Schilder

"Hey es tut mir wirklich leid das mein Pops dich reingworfen hat. Er ist manchmal wirklich ein Idiot"

"Ich weiß"

"Woher willst du das wissen, du kennst ihn doch gar nicht?"

°Ob ich es ihm wohl sagen soll? Vielleicht nicht so genau..., oder vielleicht doch?°

"Weil ich dich und deine Zukunft kenne."

"Da bist du nicht der einzigste!"

"Bitte?"

"Ich weiß auch meine Zukunft..."

"Wieso?"

"Weil es sich immer wiederholt...alles wiederholt sich"

"Und warum änderst du nichts?"

"Weil es irgendwie nicht geht...Aber dieses Mal ist etwas neu - du bist neu - du warst noch nie da."

"Und bist du der einzigste der merkt, dass sich alles wiederholt?"

"Ja, ich glaube schon"

"Na toll wirklich toll"

"..."

"Jetzt verwandele ich mich bei Kontakt mit Wasser immer in ein Mädchen"

"Ja..."

"Aber mit heißem Wasser kann ich mich zurückverwandeln?"

"Jupp"

"Das ist ja immerhin etwas"

"Um nochmal darauf zurückzukommen - Wieso kannstu du nichts ändern?"

"Es ist so...ich weiß in Wirklichkeit gar nicht wie ich das Anstellen soll. Zum einen kenn ich die Zukunft allerdings immer nur den Tag den ich grade erlebe, der Rest ist zwar da, aber er ist kaum zu erkennen."

"Sehr merkwürdig...Was ist das letzte woran du dich erinnrn kannst?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher...Da war so eine Feier und auf einmal war alles kaputt...und..."

"Was uns?"

"Nichts. An mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern."

"Und was ist mit heute?"

"Hmm heute kommen wir zu den Amazonen"

Ranma verzerrte sein Gesicht bei den Gedanken daran.

"Warum habt ihr es nicht gemieden? Das Dorf meine ich jetzt"

"Ein großes Turnier mit starken Gegner Junge, das dürfen wir nicht verpassen, da lernst du noch etwas"

Ranma verstellte dabei seine Stimme und versuchte wie sein Vater zu kriegen.

"Und hast deinen Vater nicht vom Essen abhalten können?"

"Ich versuchte verschiedenes; Einmal versuchte ich meinen Vater mit Worten davon abzubringen..."

Flashback----------------------------------------------

Ranma und Genma saßen zusammen mit dem JTF beisammen und schauten zu wie gerade das Finale des Amazonentuniers ausgetragen wurde.

Genma griff grade nach einer Melone die auf dem Berg mit Nahrungsmitteln lag und wollte sie verschlingen.

#Dong#

Ranmas Faust schnellte zum Panda und er verlor die Melone.

Was soll das?

"Mensch Pops du kannst doch nicht einfach essen was hier so rumliegt"

Warum?

"Weil das bestimmte jemand anderen gehört"

Na und?

#krach#

Ranma zerschmetterte das Schild und schlug mit den Überresten den Panda KO

"hör jetzt mit dem Blödsinn auf"

Panda: ""

"so gefällt mir das schon besser"

Panda: ""

Weibliche Stimme: "Hey du da"

Ranma schaute in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam, und sah ein Mädchen, welches ungefähr ins seinem Alter war, blaues langes Haar hatte und zu dem zwei dots hatte. Was nicht vergessen werden darf, war das sie 2 übergroße Lollis in ihren Händen hatte und damit gefährlich rumschwang. Es waren Bonboris (hießen die so? man ich sollte mir das nochmal durchlesen...)

Mädchen: "Du sehen stark aus, du kommen her"

Ranma: "Ich?"

Mädchen: "Ja du ich dich wollen herausfordern, und wenn ich gewinne ich kriegen Haustier"

Bei dem Wort Haustier nickte sie zu dem bewusslosen Panda hinüber

Das mussste man Ranma nicht zweimal sagen. Ranma würde nie eine Herausforerung ablehnen, das Verbot ihm seine Ehre; und außerdem hat es ihm sein Vater Jahre lang eingebläut.

Ranma: "Nagut lass und beginnen"

Ranma und das Mädchen standen sich Gegenüber und nahmen ihre Kampfpositionen ein. Aufgeben oder absichtlich Verlieren, und so den Ärger vermeiden konnte Ranma nicht, das Verbot ihm nicht nur seine ehre als Kampfsportler, sondern auch seine Ehre als Mann.

Hey hier stand mal was aber der Schriftsteller hat das aus irgendwelchen Gründen gelöscht. Warum? Frag mich nicht! Seh ich so aus als ob ich der Schriftsteller wäre?

Ich muss hier leider erstma abbrechen

Fortsetzung folgt in kürze...

Nein tuts nicht! Das is ne abgebrochene Idee! In dieser Fassung hatte ich way too many flashbacks


End file.
